The Placebo Effect (series)
The Placebo Effect is a zombie apocalypse novel series written by Todd Dawson-Cooper. The series follows Liam Kendall and his rebirth and death in various ways in the multiverse, but with Liam's memories passing from one world to the next. Junior High of the Dead June 29th, 2010, Liam is a not-so-average twelve year old, a social weirdo and grease-ball saddened and distraught from the recent loss of his friends, his life takes a sudden turn for the worse when his school becomes under siege. It's the zombie apocalypse and barely escaping with their lives, Liam and his schoolmates seek to find refuge. In the resulting hours however, they find themselves having to deal with human beings some much more frightening, and some much worse than the undead. Apocalypse Two years before the events of Reawakening, the infection of unknown origin has successfully destroyed the United States. Dontey Bailey, Vishal Siddiqui, Wilfred Cunningham and Rachel Trau have barely escaped Cramburg by the skin of their teeth and are now being relocated to one of the last military bases. When things go wrong, they find themselves trapped in the town of York, Minnesota, where they cross paths with Liam Kendall and a group of survivors, the supposed sanctuary turns into a death trap when they encounter the fast and intelligent infected, the well-known zombie dinosaurs, insane hunter Thomas Compton, rogue military general Theodore Moore, bike gang leader Kevin Manson, and sociopath Nicholai Vishkov. Hell Chapter Taking place halfway through the events of Apocalypse, Liam wakes in a post-apocalyptic landscape. While he searches for clues as to where he is and what has happened to him, he’s attacked by a man who looks extremely similar to himself. It is then he learns that this man is his future counterpart; and of his destined fate to die only to return to life in an alternative reality. Eventually, the group of survivors in this dark post-apocalyptic world learn that Liam's last hope of returning to his own universe is through a anomaly that is about to close in less than two and a half hours. Trial By Fire Shortly after the events of Reawakening 2, Liam decides to put his personal life aside to find out the true meaning of his apparently endless curse and how to stop it, his journey -- led in aspiration of an amulet described in "The Divine Comedy" leads him to the middle-east with the help of a anonymous online guide. However, things go wrong and Liam awakens in the body of a young and rowdy teenager named "Lane Stackhouse" in the city of Seattle, circa. 1982. As Liam struggles with a life he was never meant to live; he learns that his real father is to be assassinated the day Lane is to go to a concert with his girlfriend and soon figures out that the cause of this "curse" may not be religious as previous events had shown --- but caused by a logical scientific phenomenon. Bonds In Bonds, Liam yet again awakens, this time into March of 2009. He soon learns that he that everything he thought he knew has changed. Liam's darkest enemies are now his closest allies, his shabby apartment with his father has turned into a large house with an almost perfect family, and he himself is the lead player on the intermediate-grade basketball team. However the next day, the virus unleashes it's carnage yet again. With his relatives dying around him, Liam decides that the only way to survive is to hole up in the school. The Rain of April Shortly after the passing of his mother, Liam Kendall struggles with life once more, as his family falls apart and he must bare the burden of protecting his younger sister from his alcoholic father, things take a change when Liam meets schizophrenic Clarissa Belle. As the two begin to get closer and more intimate, secrets are revealed and a bond is formed that Liam will never soon forget. Faust Plot TBA. Category:Series Disambiguation Category:Junior High of the Dead